<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t do that again. (Please do it again) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686654">Don’t do that again. (Please do it again)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, and it’s sensitive, lolz, no anal sex tho, or oral, quackity touches it, techno has a tail, yeah it’s smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade has a sensitive tail and his boyfriend quackity touches it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis Quackity/Dave Technoblade, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t do that again. (Please do it again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey lol *pees on jotter*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade was reading quietly while his boyfriend peacefully slept next to him, techno put his book down and yawned. Today was very busy for him, checking up on Carl and the turtles and then watching Phil teach Quackity to fly. Very productive. </p><p>Techno stretched out his arms and carefully manoeuvred his boyfriends head so that it was resting on a pillow and not his body. Techno stood up and silently got undressed, taking his night clothes into the bathroom with him. </p><p>Quackity slowly woke up as the coldness of the pillow was different than Techno’s lap, he yawned and debated about waiting for techno or sleeping without him until he saw a hole in his boyfriends clothes. Quackity stood up and winced at the noise of his bones cracking, his flight lesson with phil had been rough, though it did help him with his wings a lot. Quackity stared at the bathroom door before deciding that Techno wasn’t going to walk out on him inspecting his clothes and he took them back to their bed. The hole was in his underwear and trousers, and it was small enough to not be noticeable but when it was in plain sight, it was pretty damn obvious. </p><p>Techno was still in the bathroom as Quackity took a closer look and as soon as he realised what it was, he dropped the clothing in surprise. The hole was for Techno’s tail. </p><p>Surprisingly, Quackity had never seen Techno’s tail. He hid it very well with the clothing and even when things were getting sexual, he still managed to hide it. Quackity wondered for a second why Techno would hide it around him but then realised that it must have been something that he wasn’t...*happy* with.</p><p>Quackity kicked the clothes to the corner of the bedroom and settled into the bed, he was thinking of ways to get Techno to show his tail without asking, it was nearly impossible! The hybird could read most of his feelings like a book. He would know that something was off. </p><p>Techno opened the door and smiled warmly at his partner who was laying in their bed, it looked so warm and inviting. Techno was about to join Quackity in bed but his lover looked anxious.</p><p>‘Love? what’s wrong?’  Techno said softly as he quickly made his way over to Quackity.</p><p>‘My dear, please don’t be mad but I accidentally got your glasses stuck behind the bed.’  Quackity licked his lips and pointed at the pair of glasses behind him.</p><p>‘I would never be mad at you’ Techno pressed a kiss to Quackity’s cheek, ‘I can get it so don’t worry.’</p><p>Techno hopped on to the bed and stretched down to reach his glasses and saw Quackity raise his hand behind Techno’s ass, he was going to scold him for this one. Instead of Quackity slapping his ass, he stroked his small, curly tail and cooed at the sight of it wagging. </p><p>Techno felt pleasure ripple through him and he collapsed on the bed, arms giving out and falling next to Quackity. Quackity chuckled at how sensitive Techno’s tail was and reached out to touch it again, to stroke it and watch his, normally dominating boyfriend, fall apart.</p><p>Technoblade tried to roll over and scold Quackity but as soon as he felt warm hands tease his tail, he moaned quietly. Instead of touching his tail, Quackity swirled his hand in the air around his tail, the air felt like nothing compared to the pleasure of the hand. </p><p>‘Sensitive?’ Quackity asked mockingly as he gently stroked the tail.</p><p>‘N-No.’ Technoblade stuttered out in between moans and gasps.</p><p>‘Mmm, really?’ Quackity withdrew the touch and Techno swiftly caught his arm before he could fully draw back.</p><p>‘PLEASE! Don’t stop.’ Techno squealed as he felt himself already getting closer to orgasm. </p><p>Quackity grabbed the lube on the bedside table and squirted a little bit on his fingers, spreading it around before wrapping his fingers around Techno’s tail. </p><p>Techno moaned and snorted as Quackity speedily stroked his tail, the pleasure zapping and spreading through his body. </p><p>‘baby i’m so close-‘  Techno rambled, ‘oh, oh please let me-‘</p><p>Techno groaned loudly as he made a big wet patch on his underwear, he panted as he released. </p><p>Quackity was slowly rubbing the tip between his fingertips, shooting small points of pleasure as he rode out his orgasm. Techno arched his back at the overstimulation and Quackity stopped, stood up quickly to retrieve a new pair of underwear for his boyfriend. </p><p>After Techno was done panting, he blushed a bright pink that almost matched his hair and buried his head into the pillows, hoping that it swallowed him.</p><p>Quackity petted his back nervously as he waited for Techno to say something.</p><p>‘Quackity...’ Techno mumbled from the pillow, his face still flushed.</p><p>Quackity stayed silent as he waited for Techno to say something. </p><p>‘I r-really enjoyed that’ Techno looked up from the pillow sheepishly and adoringly.</p><p>‘I enjoyed it too.’ Quackity agreed as he continued to rub his lovers back.</p><p>‘Can we do it again?’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah i’m anonymously doing this at 2am. AND EVERYTHING IS CONSENT!! CONSENT IS KEY! CONSENT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT. (THE SEXUAL ACTS IN THIS STORY IS CONSENSUAL)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>